My Sweet Prince
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 4 year old Aaron wants his Aunt Shannon to tell him a story. But she doesn't know any, thank goodness Sayid is there to help her.


**Author's Notes:** Taking a break from "Beautiful Diaster" to write this one. I'm a huge Skater fan but I thought I would try something different, and work on another couple that I apolosultly love: Shayid. (slight Boone/Shannon implied). Warning: fluffy goodness ahead! And I know I work with Aaron a lot, as well as Boone, but those two characters are really good to work with. I think if they continue on with the show until Aaron gets older, he'll bring a lot of people close together. Then again, thats my theory. Also, they're still on the island in this fic. One more thing: Shrek references. Sorry, but I love Shrek, espically Shrek 2.

**My Sweet Prince:**

By: LOSTrocker

"Auntie Shannon! Shannon!"

Shannon heard the familiar little feet of her nephew coming her way. She smiled when Aaron came before her. She remembered in he was just a baby, but now he was four years old, had the beauty of his mother. Shannon also remembered when he couldn't talk. How she missed those days. Now, his mouth ran like a duck's beak. Then again, that's what happened when you hung around Charlie way too much.

"Hey kiddo, what's going?" asked Shannon as she swooped him up in her arms.

"Nothin'." he answered with a smile.

"Nothin'?" Shannon repeated.

"Just lookin' for you." he said.

Shannon laughed. Techinally, she wasn't really his aunt, but you didn't have to be blood to be a family. The Islanders learned that along time ago. Shannon had grown so much, the islanders could see it. No one had any idea what a strong willed woman she was. She proved them wrong. Not only that, but she was a natural when it came to Aaron. She didn't know why, her mother wasn't excatly mother of the year. And Aaron seemed to enjoy her company. Shannon was always the first one to offer to babysit him when Charlie and Claire wanted to be alone.

"Shannon," Aaron replied, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

Shannon found a place to sit down, and put Aaron in her lap. "A story?"

"Yup."

"What kind of story?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. Just as long as they don't have any monsters in 'em." Aaron shivered. "Uncle Meanie tells those kinds, and I don't like 'em!"

Shannon laughed again. Uncle Meanie was no doubt Sawyer. Now, Sawyer wasn't that much of a bad guy. Shannon had seen him a few times with Aaron, and they were adorable together. But, Sawyer was still Sawyer, and his temper, and sarcasim always had a way of sliping out.

"I don't think I know any stories."

"Oh c'mon!" replied Aaron. "Everyone knows a good story. Momma tells me ones that has a princess, and then some prince coming to her rescue, maybe you know that one."

"To come to think of it, it does sound familiar." Shannon told him. She had to think back a moment. It's been some time since someone told her a story.

When she was younger, she remembered reading fairy tales. Shannon often dreamed of her prince charming coming to rescue her, but he never did. The only one who had been close to her prince, was Boone. He was always there to scare away her fears or hold her when she felt alone. Now, he was gone...

"Well, have you thought of one yet?" Aaron asked.

"What, oh, sorry..." apologized Shannon, shaking the memory of Boone away and, coming back to the present. "Okay," she said. "Let's see, Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little princess, who was locked away in a tower, waiting for her beloved prince to come and get her..."

"What happens next?" Aaron asked excitedly as he listened to his aunt's story.

Shannon sighed. "I don't know..."

"She gets rescued right? The princess?" asked Aaron.

Shannon didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to feel his head with stories that would never come true, but then she didn't want to disappoint him either. He wanted to finish the story.

What Shannon didn't know was Sayid was near by. He hung on every word of her story. He could hear the sadness in her voice. Sayid could tell she was in a tight spot, but he would help her. He came out of hiding, and made his presence known.

"The young princess thought she was to remain locked up forever in the tower..."

"Sayid." Shannon said with a smile as he came up before them.

"Until, one day, her prince came." continued Sayid. "He slaid the dragon, and took her away from the dark tower, and they rode off into the sunset."

"And lived happily ever after." Aaron finished.

Sayid laughed and looked down at Aaron. "Yes, they did Little One."

Aaron smiled, along with Shannon, but for a different reason. "Thanks for story Auntie Shannon, and Uncie Sayid."

"It was my pleasure." Sayid said with a bow.

"I'm going to go see what daddy is doin'. Bye."

Shannon helped Aaron off her lap and watched as he scattered off in Charlie's direction. Once he was gone, Sayid extended a hand to Shannon. She took it, and he brought her to her feet. "So, they lived happily ever after uh?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Sayid.

"I think you might be right."

Shannon brushed her lip against Sayid's. When the kiss was done, Sayid held her in his arms. Shannon smiled at herself. Sayid had been her prince charming. Perhaps, fairy tales came true after all.

**FIN.**


End file.
